Lily and James
by java.love.star
Summary: The life of your two favourite Harry Potter characters. With love, death, friendships and a plot that will have you sitting on the edge of your seat, 'Lily and James' captures the image of life before Harry Potter. Marauder era.
1. Chapter One

**On a warm summers evening down broadville lane Lily Evans looked out the open window of number nine and breathed in the autumn air. With her chin rested in her hands, she kneeled comfortably on the cushions pressed against the sunshine yellow wall. Looking out at broadville lane one may see the life of the suburban households; The children laughing playfully, or the gloomy next door neighbors hiding behind the curtains. Or they may see the perfectly manicured lawns, green to perfection. Perhaps one may see Mrs. Number thirteen walking her teacup chiuhaua. But Lily Evans didn't see any of these things that occur everyday on broadville lane. Lily Evans had one thing on her mind, and one thing only.**

**From appearance, Lily seemed like an ordinary eleven year-old girl that did ordinary eleven year-old things. But what nobody knows about Lily (except for Mum, Dad and Petunia of course) is that she is a witch. The letter arrived earlier this very day, during the hot hours of the afternoon. A letter that held so much information, Lily could hardly contain it all. In fact, she barely did contain it all. What with her mother ranting in french and pacing the kitchen, or her father staring at her like she was on show, or Petunia, who wouldn't even look at her. Although her family didn't have the best reaction, Lily couldn't hold her excitement. She was staring out the window of her bedroom thinking about Hogwarts when she heard a knock on her door.**

**"Lily, it's Petunia. Mum sent me to tell you dinner is ready," Lily's sister said through the cracked door. Petunia was a few years older than Lily, and although they were related, they looked absolutely nothing alike. Petunia was tall with blonde hair and sported a horsey face. She held her head up high on a neck not quite as long as a giraffe's, but progressing. She was skin and bone, and rather lanky. Her big round brown eyes would win a competition against a hawk, searching for prey. And to sum things up she wore a look of pure loathing towards Lily, quite the opposite of any look Lily has ever worn. **

**"All right, I'll be right down," Lily said standing up. Petunia shut the door with a snap and Lily walked over to it, pulling it open again. The smell of steak and lobster filled the air and Lily breathed it in with pleasure. "Mmmm," she said to herself.**

**The dining room table was set for four, with food gleaming deliciously in the middle. "Mum, Petunia, this looks great!" Lily said smiling. **

**"Thank you Lily," Her mother said with a grin. "I know you have a big day tomorrow."**

**"Yep!" Lily said excitedly sitting down and helping herself to the food. "I am so excited! Mum, dad, Petunia, are you all coming with me?"**

**"What to Diagon Alley? Of course hon!" Lily's dad said with a wink.**

**"I just have a few errands to run in the morning but there is no way i would miss being there," Lily's mum said smiling.**

**Everyone looked eagerly toward Petunia. "Ugh, no. I won't be there," Petunia said making sure to add a disgusted look toward Lily.**

**"Are you busy?" her dad asked.**

**"Er... Yes," Petunia said looking widly around as if to find a lie sitting right in front of her. "I'm.. er.. visiting my boyfriend. You know, Vernon?" This seemed to go over well with Lily's parents. **_**Seemed**_** to go over well.**

**"Oh yes, I do like that boy. He is so good for you Petunia," her mother said with a small smile. Lily saw her mum nudge Mr. Evans under the table. **

**"Ouch. Oh, right. Vernon? Yes, yes, he's er.. He's a good boy," Mr. Potter said umconvincingly, attempting a smile and failing miserably.**

**"Why do you sound like that daddy?" Petunia asked in a whiny voice. "Why is it that you don't like any one of my friends?" Her temper started rising. "You like all of Lily's friends!"**

**Lily didn't want to find herself in the middle of anything so she quickly exited the dining room unnoticed by anyone. She slipped up the stairs and shut the door to her room quietly. She put on her pajamas, crawled into her bed and snuggled up with her blue-eyed gray kitten.**

**"Oh Milly, this is going to be a long night," Lily said while yawning. And surprisingly, Lily turned over and was asleep within seconds.**

**"Meow," came the reply from Milly.**

**AN- More reviews, more story:**


	2. Chapter Two

**"Lily it's time to wake up," Lily's mother said to her youngest daughter shaking her slightly. Lily sat upright so fast she knocked Milly right onto the floor in a heap.**

"Okay!" Lily exclaimed. She sneaked a quick look at her clock and jumped in the shower. It was 9:00. If they left in thirty minutes, they could finish their shopping before noon and would be able to sit down somewhere for lunch.

35 minutes later Lily stared at her reflection in her full length mirror. Piercing almond shaped bright green eyes stared back at her. Lily Evans was beautiful in every way imaginable. She wasn't just one of those 'beautiful' people you see every day, she was rare. She had natural beauty inherited no doubt by her parents. Her long dark red hair cascaded down her back and was set in big spiral curls (Thanks to the curling iron she had gotten for her birthday). She wore jean shorts showing off her perfectly smooth tanned legs. Her navy blue camisole was layered over a dark brown spaghetti strap and revealed her shoulders and neck. Her wooden beaded necklace completed the outfit and matched her dark brown leather sandals perfectly.

"Perfect!" Lily said to herself. She carefully gathered her purse and set off for the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" Mr. Evans asked as Lily entered the kitchen.

"No, i'm not very hungry. Besides, we need to leave as soon as possible!" Lily said grinning broadly.

"All right then hon. Mum should be ready any minute now." Just then Mrs. Evans walked into the kitchen. 

"Ready everyone?" She asked.

"Yes!" Lily said while at the same time Mr. Evans said "I think so." 

"Okay then. Lily, you're sure you know how to get there?" Mrs. Evans asked sternly. "Only, I don't want to get lost."

"Yes mum. I told you, they mentioned it in my letter from Hogwarts."

"Okay honey. Let's go."

They entered the garage and Lily practically jumped into the car. "Go mum go," Lily said laughing. "Gees. I'm so excited!"

Mrs. Evans drove away [faster than usual and laughed at Lily's sudden enthusiasm. They parked outside of the old record store and got out of the car.

"Well, there's the Leaky Cauldron," Lily said reading the directions from her Hogwarts letter. "We're supposed to go in and ask the bartender for directions into Diagon Alley."

"Er.." Mr. Evans began.

"Where exactly is the Leaky Cauldron?" Mrs. Evans finished for him as she looked from the record store on the left to the big book shop on the right.

"Right there," Lily said slowly, pointing straight ahead of her.

"Oh, oh yes. I see it now." It was as if the bar had appeared out of thin air. In fact, Mrs. Evans was quite sure the bar did appear out of thin air.

They walked inside together and were greeted instantly by the bartender who claimed to be named Tom.

"Just this way, just this way," Tom said gesturing toward a back door. He led them out to a small, walled courtyard. Tom took out his wand and tapped a brick on the wall opposite them. Instantly the bricks disappeared as though they were melting away, and where solid stone once stood, an archway appeared revealing the colorful street of Diagon Alley.

"Enjoy," Tom said bowing.

"Thank you very much sir," Lily said smiling brightly. She and her parents stepped through the archway and into the magical world. 

"Mum, dad, isn't this wonderful?" Lily said unable to keep her eyes off of the different shops. There were dozens of colorful displays showing spell books, cauldrons, wands, broomsticks, and much, much more.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were gazing in astonishment at the different shops too.

"What does your list say Lily?" Mr. Evans said.

"Hmm.." Lily once again was scanning the letter she received just yesterday from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Well, I definitely need robes. Let's get them first."

They set off down the street hoping to find a shop selling robes. And sure enough, robes of all different colors glittered in the window of a small shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Good thing your mother and I exchanged money through owl post ahead of time," Mr. Evans said winking at Lily. "It sure is busy today." 

"It's the last day of the holidays, dear," Mrs. Evans said. "Everyone does their shopping today," she said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

**...  
**

**AN - More reviews,, more story:**


	3. Chapter Three

**They entered the shop and Lily found herself surrounded by robes of every color imaginable. Robes which lined shelves and hung on racks (Moving according to where customers stood). Robes were even spilling out of drawers. An old woman came hurriedly out from the back of the shop and addressed Lily.**

"Starting Hogwarts this year my dear?" She asked Lily in her sharp British tone. Without waiting for an answer she said, "Oh yes, you'll need all new ones then I expect?"

"Yes," Lily said confidently. 

"Let's get you fitted then."

Lily followed her to the back of the shop where mirrors stood surrounding many stools. There were already a few students getting fitted. Lily hopped up on one of the stools and the lady waved her wand and immediately a measuring tape sprang into life and began measuring Lily everywhere. 

A boy next to Lily was looking at her with a mild expression of surprise of his face.

"You might want to calm down a little so the tape measure can get accurate measurements," he said gesturing to Lily bouncing up and down on her toes. He smiled. 

"Oh. Er... Yes," Lily said nervously. The boy had sandy blonde hair and silver eyes. "I'm Lily," she said boldly.

"Remus Lupin," the boy said.

"Nice to meet you Remus," Lily said kindly. "Are you starting at Hogwarts then?"

"Of course," Remus said smiling. "You?"

"Mhm," Lily nodded, and couldn't conceal the grin on her face.

"What house are you wanting to get into?" Remus asked, apparently extremely interested in the discussion of their school.

"Um.. I'm not quite sure what you mean," Lily said with a confused look on her face.

"Muggle born?" Remus asked. "There are four different houses in Hogwarts: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. We are somehow sorted into one of the houses when we get there. I'm hoping to get in Ravenclaw. I heard it's one of the best.

"Oh. Well I'm not sure then," Lily said. "How do you know all of that? And what is a Muggle?" She laughed.

Remus had a slightly amused expression on his face while saying, "It's a non-magical person. I just assumed that your parents were Muggles because you didn't know about Hogwarts' houses."

"Oh, right. Are there a lot of... erm... Muggle born's?" Lily said apprehensively.

Remus laughed. "It's not a bad thing at all. Yes there are quite a few Muggle born's. But mostly it's half and half. Half Witch, half Wizard. Then there are the pureblood's, who have magic in the entire history of their family."

"What're you?" Lily asked.

"Well, i'm not pureblood, but both of my parents have magic in them. My mum is Muggle born, see." Remus said. 

"Oh, well that's interesting. You must know loads of people at Hogwarts then?"

"Well, no actually." Remus looked a little upset. "My family er... well we live out in the country. We aren't really around people too much."

"Oh, it's the opposite for me," Lily said warming up to her new friend immediately. "I live in the suburbs. My mum and dad are extremely social, we're always going to dinner parties and such. But obviously I don't know anyone at Hogwarts, or in the magical world at all," Lily then quickly added, "Besides you of course." She smiled sweetly.

"That sounds loads more fun," Remus said. Just then, the assistant helping Lily finished fitting her and gestured to the front of the shop where she was to pay. 

"I'll see you later!" Lily said brightly. "Maybe we'll even be in the same house at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, see you then," Remus said hoping desperately that they would be in the same house. He had finally somewhat made a friend.

Lily walked to the front of the shop with her robes in hand and found her parents backing away from a cart of robes creeping toward them slowly.

They paid and left Madam Malkin's in a hurry then strode off to the different shops to get the rest of Lily's supplies. After a long day of shopping and many galleons spent, they reached 12:00 and agreed on ice cream at Florean Fortesque's ice cream shop. Not five minutes after sitting down there was a corruption. Two boys were running down the street toward Florean Fortesque's while the owner of a nearby shop yelled after them.

"And stay out!" The shop owner finished. The boys had reached the point just by where Lily was sitting with her parents and looked around catching their breath. They saw the ice cream shop and entered. 

AN - More reviews,, more story:


End file.
